eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
Dia De Los Padres
'Dia De Los Padres '''is the first half of the 25th episode of ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot Manny and Dr. Chipotle Jr. both forget about their Father's Day presents, so they team up. Episode Summary The scene fades into Manny and his father in their superhero forms, practicing fighting in a gym while Frida watches on a donkey thats running a treadmill. Rodolfo explains that he is not 'running away' from Manny's punches, he is just showing the art he coined called "Pantera Bando", while Manny and Frida laugh and say it's just running away. Then Manny laments about making his father sad, and Frida reminds him about Fathers day, which is the same day. Manny then runs with Frid to The Glitter Pagoda, an all glitter store in Miracle City to buy some to write his fathers name with on construction paper. At the store, all but one bag of glitter is sold out, and Manny quickly jumps for it while at the same time, Dr. Chipotle Jr grabs it! They both tug on it, as they both need it for Fathers Day, but the bag rips in half, ruining their last chance! Chipotle Jr then yells at Manny for his father always beating his father, putting him in a sour mood, and they both lament about their fathers moods. Chipotle then hits on Frida, who suggests (jokingly) that Chipotle helps his father kidnap Rodolfo, and then let Manny swoop and save him so both their dads are happy. Unfourtunately, they both think the plan is good, and Chipotle crosses his fingers when Manny says no double crosses. Rodolfo is giving his father his favorite colonge, when Manny coms in saying he has a Father's Day surprise he'll never forget! They then go to an abandoned building, where Dr. Chipotle Jr. is playing checkers with his Guacumole Monster. They then all read from a script while Rodolfo (bound and blindedfolded), listens thinking it is all happening. A 'fight' between Manny and Chipotle ensures, in which a 1 ton weight is 'dropped' on Manny, and Chiptole Jr walks away with Rodolfo. Manny assures his father he will save him, and then Frida ends the scene, smashing Manny for real under the weight. We then cut to Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s lab, where Jr shows Rodolfo to his father as a Father's Day present. Manny then bursts in, saying his lines and fake fighting with Jr, until he then double crosses Manny and Dr Chipotle Sr Sr blasts him away with his back laser. Frida then scurries off to save him. They later both come back, where Rodolfo was informed by Jr that Manny had aided in his capture. Manny then says he will defeat the Chipotle's with Pantera Bando to make it up to his father, while Frida handles the Guacomolee monster. He reads through the chapters while his father eggs him on, and then Manny must perform the dreaded Chapter Five, complete with Tutu, as all three Chipotle's blast him at the same time. This leads to them exploding, and Manny landing on top of them gracefully. However, as Manny and Rodolfo embrace, the Chipotle's blast them far away, over the prison. They then land inside with Grandpapi, and all stay together on Father's Day. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera *Granpapi Rivera *Dr. Chipotle Jr. Recurring Characters *Dr. Chipotle Sr. *Guacamole Monster Characters Introduced *Dr. Chipotle Sr. Sr. Transcript Gallery The image gallery for this episode may be viewed here. Montage Scene Running Gags Trivia/Goofs *In this episode, Frida is seen twice portraying an episode of the original 'Looney Tunes' with puppets while distracting the guacamole monster. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Templates